THE BEGINNING
by akito kyo
Summary: their love created her, but before the kurosaki's could form their family their daughter was stolen. On the brink of despair Ichigo finds...
1. Chapter 1

This is called the beginning but really this is not where this little story started from… Originally I was writing anther story (jus a random story) and ichigo popped into my head and so I decided to make it a Hime and Ichigo story. From that story (which in time I will post) I decided that I should write the beginning of its origin which would be this story.

Uhhhhhhh…..did you get all that? _

SINCE I SAID ORIHIME AND ICHIGO I GUESS I GOTTA PUT UP A DISCLAIMER…BLEACH CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, BUT THIS STORY SURE AS HECK IS ^_^

**The beginning**

Over and over and over again!

The events of that night continued to haunt him, tainting his memories.

His memories of her.

He couldn't recollect her smile, her laughter, her kiss, her warmth without recalling her motionless form

cradled in his arms.

Over and over and over again, it wouldn't stop playing!

Seven years and still her wish had not been fulfilled.

That night he couldn't do anything for her.

Couldn't do anything except embrace her chilled, lifeless body as her sprit ascended to the heavens,

leaving an eternal sleeping beauty in his arms and an unforgotten promise un-kept.

To find their child!

He wasn't there when she had gone into labor.

He wasn't there when she had fought to keep their baby safe from harm.

Safe from those murderous delinquents.

He only made it in time to hold her frail, almost lifeless body, grant her his vow to find their new born

daughter, and weep over her as she passed away in his arms.

Even seven years later the tears would not stop falling, the wound would not stop bleeding and the pain

would not subside.

I tried my hardest to not kill Hime. She is my favorite character in the bleach universe so this was painful but like I said this, although called the beginning, is not the first story I started on

and so it came down to if I change this I got to change my other story which I wasn't willing to do.

Reviews are good for the soul…so review!


	2. nameless

First off thanx to the AMAZING, TALENTED ANNIEINWONDERLAND lol who was my beta for this! My first! And her first (lol, at least in MY mind I am her first) She had little to work with and was still utterly amazbazlls thanx luv ya Annie.

AUTHORS NOTE: Annie asked some good questions of me that perhaps you will be asking and the answer is I don't know.

I haven't figured out if this is AU or not originally it was going to be but then I thought if it isn't AU than there may be a bit more that I can do with it. So eventually I will figure it out and thus everyone (including me) will know what's going on lol. I think I may also go back to the first chapter and change it completely but who knows… I know I don't… anyways I hope you guys can enjoy this. I should really have Annie look it over once more but if I do it will be another month or so before I actually remember to post it.

* * *

NAMELESS

Amidst the darkest walls he walked.

It dwelled inside of him, an unbidden emotion waiting to be released.

He travelled through the darkness searching for his only source of light.

Days passed, seasons came, years flew, and darkness feasted on its prey.

He no longer struggled in its abyss-like jaws. He was now unwilling to release himself from the foreboding tavern of eternal darkness. On the contrary, he welcomed that ever-consuming void.

The faster it feasts on his body, the faster it will release his soul.

Then he will return to her, so that he will be able to hold her beautiful form again, to become intoxicated by her unique fragrance, to be blinded by her dazzling smile and to drown in her melodic voice.

"Soon Hime… I am coming home soon."

Kurosaki Ichigo stood in the darkness, his face upturned, inviting the sweet nothingness to take full access of his body.

But… he felt…

Nothing…

…

Nothing…

But…

'_Wind?' _

Ever so gently the wind stroked his face; its cool fingertips running through his unruly orange locks.

It shielded him from the coldness and bitterness that he had sought comfort in and provided him with warmth.

Warmth he only knew of when Orihime was alive.

'_Am I… crying?'_

He brought his calloused hands to his face, searching for a trace of tears.

'_No… I am at peace with my decision…'_

'_It's Another who is trapped in the pits of despair_.'

The wind became restless while it continued to carry the cries of another to his ears. It pushed and pulled him to unknown directions and he followed. Forgetting in this moment his set destination and wanting nothing but to stay in this serene warmth, he sought out to sooth the desperate cries of the person whom the wind seemed to be leading him to.

Those waiting arms, that beautiful smile… he tried to get out of the windy shield, his destination remembered but to no avail. The wind roughly pushes him away from his desired destination and gently pulls him towards the disgruntled cries.

In the near distance he can make out a lone figure in the dark.

'_What is that?'_

A small figure hovered over, knees drawn up while crying on her folded limbs.

'_Who is that?'_

Curiosity seemed to propel him towards the crying figure now.

'_A child!_ '

He stood above her, unnoticed. Her sobs pulled at his heart and the back of his eyes started to sting. He wanted to join her in her solo chorus but he was too disturbed by this fragile being and the sobs that violently rocked her body.

The wind trapped them both in its warmth and there seems to be a dim light emitting from somewhere. Entangling itself in the child's hair, the wind seemed to sooth her and her cries soon dissipate, subsiding as hiccups followed.

He continued to stare down at the child the familiar of its copper strands sending him into a longing for the copper headed child he lost.

"The wind carried your cries to me," he heard himself say.

She gasps and looks up at the looming figure.

Surprise crosses his face. These are the eyes… the eyes he prayed his child would have. Big, expressive, beautiful eyes just like his Hime.

The familiar golden hazel enslaved him and although he was taken aback, of its own accord his mouth moved, "Tell me what bothers you, so that I may fix it."

His eyebrows furrowed at the words his mouth just spoke.

'_I am unable to fix my own conflicting heart but willing to mend this child's?_

His confusion was mirrored by the child's face.

She looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to say more.

Ichigo looked at the girl waiting to confirm that indeed this angelic being does exist.

"You cannot help me," she stated.

Though the words bother Kurosaki Ichigo, her voice sent him into the lulls of heaven.

Kneeling before the small creature, his defense drops and her eyes capture his again.

Golden hazel searched chocolate brown.

Chocolate brown searched golden hazel.

Seeking, inquiring, and replying.

"What is your name?" he asked.

As quiet as a whisper she says, "I am nameless."

"Nameless?" he repeated, unsure of what he heard but not really looking for confirmation. He stood up.

His eyes glued to the familiar copper-headed child whose head was now bowed.

For so long he had fought to keep the demons at bay, and when he finally decided to give them his blood, his body, his existence…

'_I searched for her for so long and so hard. I gave my heart, my body, and my soul to find my only connection to this earth and on the day I chose to join my love in the skies… I find her… Or rather…'_

A small sad smile crossed his face as the wind embraces him. It seeped inside his pores, heating his skin, lightly stroking his face, tousling his hair, kissing his skin, and filling his nostrils of a familiar scent… of her.

Of his Orihime.

He didn't find her and she didn't find him.

'_Hime found us. We were brought together.'_

Unshed tears swimming, he thought to himself, '_Hime this is our little girl.'_

The walls that had trapped him now had provided a door – an exit to despair and an entrance to the freedom of their newfound future.

His calloused hand shot out and surprised him as much as it did her.

Her eyes stared at the large hand incredulously and then those sweet merciful eyes found his.

'_I see it now, that light I had been searching for.'_

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled down at the miniature version of his wife.

Their creation.

"Then we shall have to give you a name."

* * *

R&R smanx


End file.
